Two Unlikely Types
by reddevil47
Summary: What do you get when you put an electric type trainer and grass type trainer on an adventure together? Well you'd get a interesting, humorous and exciting adventure together. Watch as Volkner and Gardenia travel all across Sinnoh to challenge the Pokemon league, meet new friends, and explore their elements in hopes of having a great journey together.


**Hey guys now I know what you're thinking. Gardenia and Volkner? I know the pair seems rather weird but I don't know why, I really see something pairing these two, and it also helps there two of my favorite characters so there's that also, but I hope you enjoy this fic, first time writing a pokemon story. Excuse the grammer mistakes, hope it does not make it unreadable, I tried my best to fix some mistakes.**

"Hmm, so this must be the lab". A young boy with yellow hair looked upon the lab with curiosity. He wore a black shirt with a blue jacket over him, also blue jeans with a chain on them along with dark shoes. He walked into the lab and was greeted to the sight of the well-kept Pokémon lab. The young boy looked around at all the equipment and Pokémon being kept here. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't impressed by all of it, even if it didn't show on his face. He had traveled all the way from Sunyshore city to start his Pokémon journey, he smirked in relishing the fact that he could finally challenge the Pokémon league and have a team of his own.

"Ah you're here". The boy looked to who called his name and saw it was a man, probably in his 30's wearing a lab coat. The young boy glared at him and saw he was not the man he was looking for.

"Where is professor Rowan?" the young boy asked. He had been waiting patiently to start his journey, and the person who was supposed to issue his things was not here. His friend has already started his journey a week ahead of him. He had even gotten word he had beat his first gym adding on to his frustration.

"Yea sorry about that Volkner, Professor Rowan left to Kanto to do some research. It was a rather urgent matter. But don't worry I have all the stuff for your journey here, you can even pick out your own starter". He brought out the cart holding three Pokeballs along with a Pokedex and 5 regular Pokeballs. He took the Pokedex and Pokeballs. He opened the pokedex and looked through the system, there was nothing on the files as expected. The lab assistant opened up the balls revealing the 2 of the starters, a Piplup and Chimchar.

"So which one will you cho-".

"I appreciate the starters but I actually have my own". Volkner released his Pokeball and out came his Pikachu. The mouse Pokémon looked around at his new surroundings. Pikachu looked up at the lab professor and then looked up at Volkner. He growled at Volkner before looking away surprising the Pokémon and the assistant.

"Doesn't look like he likes you" the assistant chuckled. Volkner rubbed the back of his head frustrated. He had wanted a Sinnoh starter like everybody else but sadly his father had gave him this Pikachu. Volkner obviously could have traded it but this was a very strong Pikachu and he wanted to try and tame him.

"Yea this Pikachu and I have its complications but I wouldn't want any other starter" he said to the assistant. Pikachu looked at him for a brief moment before turning his back again.

"Well I can still allow you to take the Chimchar or Piplup" he offered.

"No thanks, appreciate the offer Mr?" Volkner said bringing out his hand to shake.

"Oh apologies, never did give you my name. Diamond, Brandon Diamond" he said shaking his hand. Volkner nodded and was about to take his leave until he was stopped by Brandon.

"Oh sorry to stop you Volkner. I forgot, I need you to deliver this Turtwig to a starting trainer. She's currently in Jubilife city waiting". Volkner gave him a quizzed look. He's not some delivery boy, don't they have people for this.

"Why me? I'm not some errand boy".

"I know, that's what I thought but apparently it was requested by the girl's father and yours. At least that's what Rowan told me. I don't know much from there". Volkner sighed and reluctantly took the ball. He was wondering what the hell his father had just got him into. He heard about his father having some friends across the region. He wonders what this has to do with them.

"Well at least she's close, Pikachu were leaving". Volkner called.

"Pika!"The Pikachu called out defiantly. He didn't feel like moving, or rather he just didn't want to listen to his trainer. Volkner got out his Pokeball and returned him. As he left he muttered something along the lines of " _stubborn mouse_ ". He went to the Pokemart to stock up on supplies before leaving Sangdem Town for Jubilife City, but before he left he needed to make a call. He went to the pokemon center to use the phones. He sat down at the screen and dialed his father.

"Volkner how you doing, you mee-".

"What's this about me delivering a girls Pokémon I'm here to start my journey, not for me to be a delivery boy. Luckily she's in the next city". He heard laughter from his fathers end. Volkner knew he'd be laughing about this.

"Volkner remember how I told you I would need a special favor from you. I did take the blame for the blackout in our house. Your mother made me sleep on the couch for a week" he laughed. Volkner sighed as he remembered that day. His dad was an electrical engineer and the occupation had seemed to pass on to Volkner, as he took interest in it at a young age. He tended to mess around with any type of electrical equipment in his house. He had a great affinity for it, but that great affinity also led to a lot of short circuits which eventually led to him cutting off power to his whole house. Luckily his father took the blame, after that ordeal his father said in these specific words, " _Don't worry son, in the future you will do me a favor too_ ".

"All I have to do is deliver it too her right?" Volkner asked.

"Actually there's more to it than that".

"What more could there be-".

"She's going to accompany you on your journey". Volkner paused as he was processing what his father had just told him. The girl was supposed to stick around for his whole journey. Why did he even need to do this? When he gets back to Sunyshore, he is definitely going to get back at him.

"Yea I knew her father a while back when I was a trainer, hed called me asking about when youd start your journey and apparently his daughter was starting the same time as you; he was worried about her safety though so I just told him you could watch her while on the journey. Apparently it's the only way he'd let her go on this journey. Very over protective he is" his father laughed.

"So I have to baby sit some kid" Volkner spat.

"She's only a year younger than you, 14 so she's not a kid and I expect you to treat her like you would your mother" he said sternly. Volkner groaned a bit, there was no way getting out of this.

"Hey cheer up, traveling is always better with a partner, and its girl" he laughed.

"Bye dad" Volkner said not feeling the need to continue this conversation.

"Have a nice journey son, you mother will probably want you to call her later". Volkner sighed as he dropped off. He could not believe what was happening to him right now. He picked up his pack as he started on the path north to Jubilife.

 **LINE BREAK**

Route 202 was a pretty tame area. Volkner had only seen a couple pokemon, not too many and most of them were Bidoofs, Starlys, and Kricerots. Nothing he didn't feel like catching at the moment. He looked at his watch and saw it was 5:00PM, he'd probably reach Jubilife in another hour. He took out pikachu's pokeball and looked at it for a good while. He didn't understand why he was so reluctant to listen to him, then again he proably knew why. The Pikachu was the leader of a gang of Pikachus in Sunyshore that were causing problems. Luckily a couple trainers including his dad were able to stop them. Which is how he ended up with him. As he was walking something in the corner caught his eyes. He saw it was a Shinx taking a nap by a tree.

"Hmmm, a Shinx". Voltor took out the pokedex scanning Shinx. _Shinx is a quadruped, feline Pokémon If it senses danger, its fur can gleam brightly to blind predators so it can flee. Electricity is produced by the extension and contraction of muscles in this Pokémon's forelegs._

"I could call Pikachu out to weaken him, but he probably wouldn't listen. Even if he did, he might make him faint". Volkner decided that he would just test his luck then. He threw the Pokeball at Shinx and watched the Pokemon go in the ball. It moved for a bit until it stopped and made the ding sound signaling it had been caught. Volkner walked over to the Pokeball and picked up his newly caught Shinx.

"Looks like luck was on my side". He released the Pokeball and out came the confused Shinx. Shinx looked around wondering what had just happened and then looked angrily at Volkner. Volkner realized he was probably mad that he disturbed his nap.

"Sorry to disturb your nap Shinx, but I wanted to know if you wanted to journey with me" he asked. Shinx looked down on the ground. It seemed he was contemplating this decision for a moment. Volkner then got his answer as he saw Shinx nod affirm.

"Shin!" the Luxray shouted proudly. Volkner rubbed his head , Shinx purred in delight.

"Pikachu come and meet our new friend". Pikachu came out of his ball and immodestly gave a stink eye to Volkner, he then looked at Shinx.

"Shinx". Shinx bought its tail out as a sort of way as shaking hands with the Pokémon.

"Pika". Pikachu dismissed his offer by smacking his tail with his hand.

"Shinx!" Shinx got angry at Pikachu's disrespectful attitude and immediately started to spark. Pikachu laughed at him as he started to spark too both looking to fight.

"Jeez some team we got here, Pikachu return".

"Shinx! Shinx!" Shinx was not happy with Pikachu's attitude and voiced that loudly.

"I know, hes a stubborn little bastard. Shinx I know he's a bother but I'm working on that and I hope you can too". Shinx nodded his head in approval.

"You listen well. Now just to get Pikachu to listen, let's go Shinx". They continued along route 202 almost upon Jubilife city according to his map. Trip was cut short though as he saw the eyes of a trainer who wanted to battle. Volkner didn't think Shinx was ready for a battle yet since he had just caught him. He looked and saw it was a younger kid, looked young, probably 11.

"Hey there name's Tristan, you a new trainer right?" he asked Volkner.

"Enough of the small talk you wanna battle right?" The sooner Volkner finished the battle the sooner he could get to Jubilife. He didn't need his father breathing down his neck about this girl.

"Alright then, could I at least get your name?" Tristan asked offering a hand shake.

"Volkner". He shaked the trainers hand. They both backed up and brought out their Pokeballs. Volkner was still deciding whether he wanted to use Pikachu for this battle.

"I only have one Pokémon so you fine with a 1v1?" Well today was Volkner's lucky day. He could try out Shinx despite the Pokémon never being in a battle at all.

"Yea sure, guess ill go first. Shinx ready to get your feet wet". Shinx came out of his pokeball and gave a cry showing he was ready.

"Starly come on out!". Starly had come out of his ball with the Pokémon giving out its own cry showing it was ready. Volkner smirked knowing he had the type advantage.

"Guess I got the first move then, Shinx use tail whip". Shinx sprinted towards Starly at a fast pace that surprised even Volkner.

"Starly dodge!" Starly flew up into the air avoiding the move.

"Now use peck". Starly dove in and pecked Shinx causing the Pokémon some damage.

"Now Shinx spark!" Shinx gathered blue electricity around him and then fired all of it at Starly.

"Star!" the Pokémon cried out in pain.

"No Starly! Starly move!" Starly tried to move but was paralyzed from the attack.

"Now Shinx, another Spark!" Shinx charged up his energy and hit the attack at the stunned Starly knocking it out.

"Starly, ah man. Good fight bud". He returned Starly to his ball and shake Volker's hand. He also gave him money for his win.

"Great fight, your Shinx is strong".

"Shinx!" the Pokémon cheered delighted at the comment.

"Thanks but the type advantage helped also" Volkner stated.

"Yea I realized I was in for a tough one, great battle see ya later". Tristan waved goodbye to the two as he continued on his journey.

"Great job, Shinx. Your first battle went well" Volkner smiled rubbing the Pokémon's head.

"Shinx!" it cheered in delight. The Pokémon was glad he had already made a great start.

"Get some rest". He returned Shinx to his pokeball. He looked at his watch and saw it was almost 6:00, he needed to hurry up and get to Jubilife.

 **Line Break**

"They don't call this the city of Joy for nothing" Volkner murmured to himself as he walked around the famous " _City of life_ ". The town was bustling, people shopping playing with Pokémon and on the move. Volkner looked around at all the amazing buildings, this was probably the most modernized city in the region. He was most interested in the Poketech Company. He wanted to see what new advances in technology they were making, but he had to put that on a hold as he needed to find the trainer. As Volkner was headed to the Pokemon center he stopped realizing he doesn't know this girls name, what she looks like or even where she is. He sighed for what felt the hundredth time that day. Maybe someone in the Pokémon center would know. Before Volkner even made it into the door he was knocked right down on to his butt. It seems another person had just ran into him. His Pokeballs fell down too releasing his Pokemon including the Turtwig.

"Turtwig?" the Pokémon said confused. He didn't know where he was or what had just happened, he looked to Shinx and Pikachu, and then to Volkner and the other human on the ground.

"Watch where you're going?" Volkner fussed as he rubbed his head.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" the girl apologized. Volkner looked up and saw it was a young girl. She had pale skin, orange eyes, and orange hair with what looked like a headband keeping her hair from falling down. She was wearing a green poncho, under that poncho she was wearing a tight fitting black undershirt that was cut off revealing her stomach. She wore baggy pants that were cut off right above her knees along with green boots. Volkner couldn't help but notice how interesting her outfit was, he couldn't help but look at her stomach. He shaked his head blushing a bit trying to take the thought out. He stood up and offered her a hand, he lifted her up and was surprised how light she was. She looked about couple inches shorter since Volkner was 5'9, so she was proably 5'3, small girl.

"Im sorry again" she said bowing.

"Just watch out ne-".

"Oh my gosh are those your Pokémon!" she knelt down to the Pokémon and looked at all three of them with a bright smile on her face. Volkner was annoyed she didn't let him finish, but he couldn't help but smile at her interaction with Shinx and Turtwig. She was cuddling the two of them and both seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"Shinx!" Shinx nuzzled her head affectionately sensing she was a nice person.

"Turtwig". The Pokémon did the same thing, the girl giggled enjoying the two Pokémon. She then noticed the Pikachu who was looking away with an angry look on his face.

"Wow a Pikachu!" She put down Turtwig and Shinx and knelt down near Pikachu. The mouse Pokémon looked to the girl but then turned away not paying her attention.

"I've never seen on so up close, your so cute" she gushed. Pikachu blushed a bit at her comment. Volkner chuckled at his reaction. He's never been called cute before, he wasn't supposed to be cute, he was the leader of a gang not some cute Pokémon. She tried to touch him but he smacked her hand with his tail.

"Pika!" he shouted warning her. She blinked a few times but still smiled at the Pokémon.

"Pikachu behave!" Volkner yelled at the mouse Pokémon. He gave him a stink eye in reply.

"Return". He put Pikachu back in his Pokeball.

"Your Pikachu is quite the character" she giggled.

"A character he is alright" Volkner spat.

"Sorry again for bumping into you" she apologized.

"Its fine" Volkner assured her. Turtwig went up to the young girl and nuzzled up to her leg. She picked Turtwig up and giggled.

"Your Pokémon seems to have taken a liking to me".

"Turtwig isn't actually mine, im suppose to deliver it to a starting trainer here" Volkner explained.

"Funny, I'm waiting for somebody to bring me my Pokémon too" Gardenia explained.

"Really now, starting your journey today?" Volkner asked. He walked into the Pokémon center with her following in.

"Yea but I'm so glad my father let me go on this journey, he fusses over me so much". She took a seat near one of the tables, Volkner sat down and couldn't help but think this story sounds familiar.

"Luckily the only reason I'm going is because one of his friend's son offered to travel with me. I just hope I'm not a burden on him though" she sighed cuddling Turtwig. Volkner realized that she already became a burden the second he met, the story sounded way too familiar. This girl had to be the trainer.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Gardenia Natane and you?"

"Volkner Denzi, ugh I'll be right back". Volkner moved a good distance away from Gardenia and went to one of the phones to call his father.

"Son how's it going! You meet your traveling partner yet?" he asked.

"Father, what is her name?" he asked.

"Oh whoops, her name is Gardenia" he said.

"Yep, I met her then" he sighed.

"That's gre-, THOMAS!" Volkner heard his mom yell in the background.

"Dad what did you do this time?" He wondered what trouble he caused to endure his mom's wrath.

"Don't worry about it, now here's your mother".

"I swear every time" he heard her mother groan.

"Hey Volt, how you doing, your safe right?" Volt was a nickname his mother gave to him, makes sense considering his name.

"No need to worry mother I'm fine" he sighed.

"Well I can only worry and hope your safe, your dad told me you have a travelling partner. Make sure to treat her right you hear" she said firmly.

"Mom calm down, I'll be the perfect gentleman" he sighed. His parents were too dotting for their own good.

"So I'm assuming you met her, she cute?" her mother joked.

"Mom I'm dropping off" he said blushing.

"Alright Volt take care". He shaked his head as he put the phone back and walked back to the table.

"Well here's Turtwig's Pokeball and a Pokedex". Volkner gave the confused Gardenia the two items leaving her stumbled.

"Wait why are you giving me-". She then paused realizing why.

"You're the trainer!" she yelled. A couple people looked over wondering what she was yelling about causing Gardenia to cover her mouth due to her outburst.

"Yes, I am that trainer". He sat down and sat back sighing. Today has been a long day for him.

"Oh wow, well thank you Volkner" she smiled.

"Don't mention it".

"Well Turtwig, I'm your trainer, you ready to have a great adventure".

"Turtwig!" the Pokémon cheered. Shinx jumped on the table and cheered along with him.

"So Volkner, since were traveling together. We might as well get to know each other better" Gardenia offered.

"I guess so, but we should probably do it over dinner though". He chuckled as he heard the Pokémon's stomach grumble.

"I think there's a restaurant here that serves Pokémon and their trainers, we could go there" Gardenia offered.

"That'd be fine". Volkner called his Shinx to follow the two as they headed to the restaurant.

"I hope we have a great journey Volkner".

"Me too". His thoughts then went back to his Pikachu, if he wanted any success he would have to get Pikachu to listen to him. He knows for a fact that Pikachu has the potential to be a very vital member of his team. He wanted to think about it more but decided to leave that thought for another day as his stomach grumbling got in the way of thinking.

"It's not just the Pokémon that are hungry" she giggled. Volkner looked away rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Gardenia and the rest of the Pokémon laughed at his actions. Volkner smiled to himself while they laughed. _Guess there's more to a Pokémon journey than just gym battles huh._


End file.
